Mages, Shinigami and Ninjas! Oh my!
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU Multi-Cross. Shortly after the baseball game the S.O.S. Brigade gains it's faculty advisor and two new members. The faculty adviser is a mage while the two new ones are a shinigami and a ninja! What will they bring to the S.O.S. Brigade? Please R
1. Prologue

A/N: Yeah, I'm starting a new story... in fact if you read my blog, this is one of the stories that Mentioned have been stuck in my head for a while. I've been meaning to write this for a very long time and I'm finally getting to it... enjoy the prologue and the first full chapter should be up by the time you're reading this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Haruhi, Negima, Bleach or Naruto, if I did there wouldn't be so many problems with these series.

Haruhi: What kind of problems?

Emma: You know... Endless Eight, the Bleach Filler, the endless Naruto filler in before Shippuden... and Nagi's Japanese voice Negima!... seriously... listen to it... it's creepy!

Mages, Shinigami and Ninja, Oh My!

By Emma Iveli

Prolouge

Kyon was bored one day, the only ones in the club room were him, Haruhi and Yuki. Then again Yuki was more an asscosry to the room. The only thing to do ws to talk to Haruhi who ifddling around with the computer.

"Say Haruhi." He said, "Are you just limited to find Espers, Aliens, Time Tralvers and sliders?"

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"You know… finding other things." Said Kyon who began to come up with things on the top of his head, "Like Mages, or Shinigami or even ninjas."

"I guess they would would be fun to find… maybe we should find them." Said Haruhi, "But how do we find them… I mean Shinigami might be invisble to the naked eye."

Kyon groaned… he should havew known that conversation would get Haruhi exsiscted, and he really hoped that sort of thing wouldn't cause any problems.

Little did he know the next day things would change.

Next Time: There's a new homeroom teacher, but there's something strange about him. Namely he's not even 10 years old yet and he's a teacher! But there's something more to him... something magical.


	2. The Mage

A/N: Yes, here's the first full chapter... enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Mage

There was a morning assembly at North High, why? Because the art teacher quit. For some reason there was a gigantic school wide shuffle. Mr. Takahata, who was English Teacher became the new Art Teacher and his replacement would come later that day. Kyon had the feeling they didn't want to show the new teach at the assembly. That wasn't the only thing, the new teacher would switch homerooms with Okabe, meaning that this new teacher would be the homeroom teacher to Haruhi and Kyon's class.

Before class started Haruhi talked to Kyon.

"Isn't it weird that they wouldn't show the new teacher?" asked Haruhi.

"Maybe he was running late." Said Kyon.

"No there has to be a reason why they would show him… maybe he's from Britain, or someone famous… or even a kid!" said Haruhi.

"I doubt they would hire a kid, I mean wouldn't be breaking several child labor laws." Said Kyon.

That was when the door opened… it looked like a small Caucasian red haired boy wearing small glasses and a nice green suit.

"Hello." Said the boy in Japanese, but he had a British accent, "I'm your new teacher Mr. Springfield, does anyone have questions?"

"Where are you from?" asked a girl.

"Oh, I'm from Wales." Explained Mr. Springfield.

"How old are you?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm 9 and ¾." answered Mr. Springfield.

Everyone class was shocked, that just wasn't possible. That was when Mr. Takahata came into the room, he was a man who looked to be in his late thirties.

"Is everything all right Negi?" asked Mr. Takahata obviously coming into the check up on the new teacher.

"Mr. Takahata! Is everything what he said true?" asked Taniguchi, "He's really 9?"

"Yes, he's not even 10 and he has his teaching degree." Explained Mr. Takahata, "He might be young but he is a genius."

"Great… a genius kid 9 year old from Britain." Thought Kyon who could feel Haruhi's existent behind him, "Looks like Haruhi found her faculty adviser."

After school, Kyon and Itsuki were playing chess, Yuki read while Mikuru served tea. They all knew what Haruhi was doing, trying to convince Mr. Springfield to become the new faculty adviser.

"So do you think Mr. Springfield will become the new Faculty Adviser?" asked Itsuki.

"I don't know. He's smart." Said Kyon, "He might not buy it."

That was when Haruhi slammed the door open, "Good News everyone!"

"What is it?" asked Mikuru.

"I finally found the faculty adviser." Said Haruhi dragging in Mr. Springfield.

"It's nice to be your faculty adviser." Said Negi with a bow.

Kyon didn't know how to react.

"With him, the Student Council will have to accept us!" cheered Haruhi.

"Mr. Springfield." Said Kyon.

"Oh, since we're not in class you can call me Negi." Said Mr. Springfield, er… Negi.

"He is younger than us after all." Said Itsuki.

"Thank you captain Obvious." Thought Kyon.

Kyon rebreed the question, "Why did you deicide to be faculty adviser?" he managed to ask.

"Actually." Said Negi, "I heard about this club from Takamichi and mentioned it needed one and when Haruhi asked me I accepted."

"You and Mr. Takahata seem close." Said Haruhi.

Negi nodded and looked at the brigade leader. "He was an old friend of my father's." he said.

"That's weird… why would Mr. Takahata want him to be out faculty adviser." Thought Kyon.

And so Haruhi began to explain the goals of the S.O.S. Brigade, find the super natural whether it would be "Alien, Time Traveler, ESPer, Slider, Mage, Shinigami or Ninja." Explained Haruhi.

"Great… she added those three." Thought Kyon.

"That sounds like such a fun club." Said Negi cheerfully.

"I guess even geniuses can be gullible." Thought Kyon as he looked at the new teacher.

And with Negi there Haruhi managed to get Negi sign off on all the papers involving the club.

Sometime after school Kyon was walking to the bike parking lot.

"Kyon!" he heard someone call him.

He turned to see it was Negi.

"What is it?" asked Kyon, that was when he noticed Negi was carrying a strange wrapped up wooden staff, "And why is he carrying that?" he thought.

"There's something I have to show you." Said Negi.

Negi led Kyon to a grove. Negi took the staff he was carrying which some how unwrapped itself. Negi began to recite something in a strange language, it caused lighting to come out of his staff, needless to say Kyon was surprised.

"How… how did you do that?" he asked.

"Well you see." Said Negi, "I'm a mage."

Kyon having had to deal with a Alien, Time Traveler and an ESPer could easily believe that the little kid was a mage.

"Let me guess you're here to obverse Haruhi after something happened three years ago, right?" asked Kyon.

"You're right." Said a voice behind them.

Kyon turned around and saw Mr. Takahata.

"You're a Mage too?" asked Kyon.

Mr. Takahata laughed, "Not really, but I did travel with some back in the day." He said, "But yes, I know all about Magic and the truth about the S.O.S. Brigade."

"So you brought in Negi to be the Facility Advisor." Said Kyon.

"You're half right. I did offer a while back to be the Facility advisor, however Haruhi declined hoping for someone more interesting. However Negi becoming one has nothing to do with me." Explained Mr. Takahata.

"It's a long story, but…" said Negi, "You see in order to become Magister Magi… well… a high ranking Mage, I have to obverse Haruhi."

"What?" asked Kyon confused.

"You see when I was graduating the Magic Academy…" said Negi.

Kyon had a certain look on his face… a look that both Negi and Takahata knew what he was thinking. Hogwarts.

"It's not like that…" Said Negi.

"I hope not." Said Kyon.

"You see, the job of Observing Haruhi is the only way I can become a Magister Magi." Explained Negi.

"I guess I could believe that." Said Kyon, "So what happened three years ago?"

"A surge of magic unlike any other. Since then many Mages from both the west and the eat have been watching Haruhi." Explained Mr. Takahata.

"Why do I have the strange feeling that I'm going to hear the surge explanation a couple more times." Thought Kyon, he then remember something, "Have you talked to the others yet?"

The two nodded, making Kyon sigh.

"So is that it?" he asked.

"That's it for now." Said Negi, "I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Kyon managed to get home to find his sister.

"Oh Kyon, you're home." Said his sister happily.

It was then that he got a humbling thought, his sister was older than his new home teacher.

"When Haruhi's involved I guess child teachers are normal." He thought with a sigh.

Next time: There's a new girl in class, and she's very strange, she keeps using words like "Golly" and "Gee Whiz", and what more she's too polite. However she's holding a secret, a deathly one. What is it? Find out next time!


	3. The Shinigami

A/N: Here's the second chapter, this one introduces the Bleach side of things...

Chapter 2: The Shinigami

It had been a few days since they gained the Faculty Adviser in Negi. And needless to say things changed for the S.O.S. Brigade, for one it was officially recognized by the student council, which was both a good and bad thing. The bad thing that they were officially recognized by the student the council… yes that a bad thing… well according to Kyon. The good thing however Haruhi was happy… and that was a good thing for the entire planet.

Negi despite being younger than his class, was a very good teacher. Sure even if he really was a mage, he really was a genius.

Negi also didn't really impact much of the clubroom, he occasionally joined in on the game that Kyon and Itsuki played if there was room for more than one player. But other than that there were no difference.

For some reason Negi also approved the cosplay. Kyon didn't see it but he assumed it was Haruhi convincing Negi is was a Japanese tradition, when in reality it was far different (and much more perverted).

Nothing changed until one day…

Negi announced to the class that a new transfer student was coming into class.

"That's weird." Said Haruhi.

Kyon's eye twitched, he knew that meant.

The door opened up and a girl entered, she had short black hair with a fringe in front of her face. She was short and small in that area and she had indigo eyes.

"Golly it's nice to meet everyone." She said with a curtsy, "My name is Rukia Kuchiki."

Kyon didn't know why but he got the same feeling from her that he from Itsuki. Expect turned up to 11, almost like not only was she putting up a façade but she really dealt with people. It was a weird feeling.

"Oh yes, you may pick either empty desk." Said Negi.

For some reason one of the desk was empty, it always was so since the begging of school. Rukia took the seat that once belonged to Ryoko Asakura.

During lunch, Haruhi ran to Rukia's desk and began to talk to the new girl.

"Of course Suzumiya's going to try recruit the new girl." Said Taniguchi as he and Kunikida joined Kyon at his desk.

"So what do you think of her?" asked Kunikida.

"I haven't met her yet, but I'm sure we'll get to know each other." Sighed Kyon.

"Doesn't really matter, she's a D." said Taniguchi.

"Why?" asked Kunikida.

"For one thing she's short, she's flat and did you see how she introduced herself. Was she raised by her grandparents or something?" said Taniguchi.

That was when someone hit Tang Chui in the head with a not book. It turned out to be Rukia.

"Oops… silly me…" said Rukia holding the offending notebook, "I must have hit him by accident."

"She must have heard what Taniguchi said about her." Thought Kyon.

"Wow… that was great." Said Haruhi cheerfully.

"So let me guess she said yes." Said Kyon.

"Of course she did!" said Haruhi.

"Gee Whiz, it's nice to be asked to join a club on my first day." Said Rukia.

"I can't believe she already said yes." Thought Kyon.

And of course that afternoon was welcoming the newest member Rukia. After discussing the goals of the S.O.S. Brigade and having her fill out the application, things became normal. Rukia spent time drawing in her notebook.

"Oh wow." Said Mikuru noticing the pictures, "It's so cute!"

"Thank you." Said Rukia.

Kyon stared at Rukia as show talked to Mikuru.

"I wonder what she is." Thought Kyon.

He looked at the board, he knew right away she couldn't be the new Mage as that was Negi's duty.

Kyon sighed, it would probably better to think of this later, after all she might be the first normal person to join the S.O.S. Brigade and just be a normal girl completely out of touch with what teens say.

Sometime later as Kyon was leaving. Yuki motioned to Kyon.

"What is it?" asked Kyon.

Yuki whispered something quickly. Kyon couldn't understand it. But knew it had to be important.

"What did you do?" he asked.

Yuki said nothing, only going back to her book. Kyon blinked and headed home.

As he was riding his bike home he thought he heard something. He got a bad feeling like something was out to get him.

He continued on his way. That was when he heard an unnatural roar. He turned around and saw a monster looking at him, it had a white skull like mask. He was frozen in fear. The monster ran towards him, that was when a figure in black appeared and with a sword sliced the monster in half.

The figure landed in front of him and Kyon had to process what just happened… especially since the one that saved him was Rukia wearing a black hakama and kosode with a sword on her hip.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"What are you?" asked Kyon.

"I'm a Shinigami." Answered Rukia.

Kyon blinked.

"I'll explain on the way." Said Rukia.

Rukia began to lead him somewhere.

"I'm sorry for that." Said Rukia, "I didn't mean for a Hollow to attack you."

"You were behind that?" asked Kyon.

"Sort of." Said Rukia, "I asked Yuki to heighten your spiritual awareness temporally. I should have known that you would have been attacked by a Hollow."

Kyon had many questions, but the one that came to mind was the one he asked first, "What do you mean spiritual awakes?"

"Normal people can't see me right now. I guess you can say I'm a bodiless soul right now. Right now you have the ability to see dead people." Explained Rukia.

"Then why did that monster attack me?" asked Kyon.

"Because of your higher than normal spiritual power." Sighed Rukia.

Before he could answer any more questions he saw another Rukia wait for them. This one was wearing her north High Uniform.

"Did you perform the Konso, Hop?" asked the second Rukia.

"No… he was attacked by a Hollow. I managed to save him in time." Said Rukia.

"I really hope you don't get into trouble, hop." said the second Rukia.

Rukia went into the body of the second, Kyon just blinked.

"You see this is called a Gigai, it's an artificial body that normal humans can see." Explained Rukia.

"So if Yuki didn't heighten my spiritual awareness I wouldn't have been able to see you?" asked Kyon.

"That's right." Said Rukia, she took out her notebook, "Now I'm going to explain the duties of a Shinigami."

She opened up her notebook and she saw curtsy pictures of bunnies and teddy bears, the pictures of bunnies had the word "wholes" on them while the teddy bears had "hollows".

"You see there are two kinds of Souls, Wholes which are normal ghosts and Hollows Evil monstrous sprits." Explained Rukia, "Am I going too fast?"

No." said Kyon who couldn't help but too think, "It's like she's explaining this to a five year old."

Rukia continued her explain, "It's the duty of the Shinigami to send Wholes to the Soul Society though a Konso… or as humans call it, Heaven while killing Hollows." Explained Rukia.

"What does this have to do with Haruhi?" asked Kyon.

"Three Years Ago, she caused an explosion of spiritual energy in this very city." Said Rukia.

"And it's because of that you're going to make sure she doesn't do something like that again?" asked Kyon.

"You're half right." Said Rukia.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyon.

"That explosion, caused thousands of Hollows to appear. If the Soul Society hadn't sent as many Shinigami as they did the second they found this entire city. Would have been wiped out." Explained Rukia.

Kyon paled when she explained that.

"My goal is to not only obverse Haruhi, but to also protect her and make sure nothing like this happens ever again." Explained Rukia.

"I see." Said Kyon.

The two say in silence as Kyon processed the information.

"Rukia." Said Kyon.

"Yes?" Rukia.

"Why do you keep using words like "Golly"?" asked Kyon.

"Teenaged humans don't talk like that?" asked Rukia surprised.

"I have no idea how to answer that…" responded Kyon.

Rukia glared at Kyon when he said that.

Rukia sighed, "Come on, I have to show you what I was supposed to show you to begin with." She explained.

The two parted ways after that, with Rukia telling Kyon that if he ever met one of the higher ups to that he wasn't almost attacked by a Hollow. After all, it was she was supposed show someone going to the other side… not that.

When Kyon got home, he couldn't help thinking about the afterlife and hoping he would never have to run into a Hollow again.

Next Time: There's another transfer student. He's loud, boisterous and a little strange. But there's something off about him. And he's holds a secret, a deadly one, what is it? Find out next time!


End file.
